MU2K14: Avengers International
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Heroes from all different nations come together to form Avengers International.
1. Chapter 1

AVENGERS INTERNATIONAL #1

By:Tony Braeme

"Since the events that took our world to places that it should not have gone, we as the governing bodies of the nations of the world and with the help of the Avengers, we are activating Project: AI." Said the speaker of the U.N. "To explain the project, we have a member of the Avengers; Captain America." The members clap as Cap walks to the stand. He looks at them and then at the speaker. Cap looks down for a moment and then began his speech.

"Leaders of the world, it is with honor to describe what Project: AI will be; to start off with the true name of the project. It is Avengers International. I personally looked over the files of future members. All spanning from different countries to save the world when the Avengers are away and with that said I handpicked the leader. She may not be the first choice for everyone, but she has proven that she can be the leader that everyone will look up to. That is why I chose Doreen Green or better known as Squirrel Girl. I know she was born in the U.S, but she will be the representative of Canada. The other members will make a public appearance in the coming days. That is why I help picking members. I wanted to pick heroes that deserve a second chance. This team will have to work together, just like the United Nations. Thank you."

Meanwhile, at Washington D.C., Doreen walks into a building with the Avengers symbol on it. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She continues to walk through the inside of the building. The sounds of her footsteps echo throughout. Then the lights turn on and Steve is sitting in a chair. "Welcome Doreen. This is the base of Avengers International, the Avengers Congress Building. It was built while the conflict with the X-Men occurred." Doreen walked to Steve and said "Thanks Cap, but why did you do this?" Steve smiled as he stood up. "Because the world needs this team, Doreen. We Avengers save lives every day, but we be everywhere at the same time. Plus, this team will show off the hero you truly are. Let's meet your team."

The door opens to reveal Robbie Baldwin, the hero known as Speedball. "Hey Doreen, nice to see you again." The next hero to reveal himself is Jack of Hearts. "Bonjour Squirrel Girl, it is a pleasure to meet you." Finally, Captain Britain appears to the others. "Greetings, I'm looking forward to working with you all." She shakes hands with the three men and said "Hello, we will make this thing work. I know it. I don't want to let you guys down." Cap looks at them. "Good. Now I have to go. You are on your own from this point on. Whatever you do, save the world and never surrender." He exits the building as the four look at one of the greatest heroes in the Marvel universe.  
>Doreen smiles and sits down. "Ok guys, let's look over what needs to be done. Robbie, can you start a scan of any incoming threats?" Robbie nods and goes to a computer. "Jack, can you look over the files of other heroes? We need back up when we are in a crisis." Jack nods. "I'm on it." Doreen then looks at Captain Britain. "I'll see if anything comes up while I fly over to Wakanda, there is someone that needs to be here." He said as he floats and then take off. This made Doreen think. Who is he going to get? Could it be the leader of Wakanda herself?<p>

She gets up to look over the new base. That is when a voice was heard. "Hello Doreen Green. I am the A.I. of this building. You can call me D.E.C.K.E.R." Doreen jumped but still spoke "Ok? Hi. I didn't know that we would get an A.I. system?" D.E.C.K.E.R. explains that he was built by Tony Stark and Reed Richards to help this team on their missions and defend the base. "Cool then you can show me around? I would like to know where I will be sleeping." D.E.C.K.E.R. points to the hallway to her left and the second door on her right. She walks to that direction and opens the door.

Captain Britain was closing in on Wakandan air space when he was hit with a blast of red energy. He regains control and looked where the blast came from. He hears the sound of gears and pin points it. He finds out that it is a small squad of steam-puck AIM soldiers. "What in the world is this?"

Continued in issue two.


	2. Chapter 2

AVENGERS INTERNATIONAL #2

By: Tony Braeme

The soldiers close in on Captain Britain, but he does not waver in his resolve. "Take him out. The overlord needs him alive for research." Two soldiers fly towards Brian and he punches them away. "M.O.D.O.K. is not getting his small hands on me." The head solider just looked at Captain Britain and said "Who is M.O.D.O.K? I am confused. Intensify your guns men; we need to take him out." They fire a blast at the captain and he crashes into Wakanda. Brian was out cold and covered by tree trunks. The soldiers land in front of Captain Britain and was about to take him. That was when a golden flash knocked out two soldiers. "What was that?" one soldier said as he moved around.

"You people should not be here. This is sacred land. If you do not leave, you will know pain." A female voice said to them. "Make us." Then the flash came back to kick one of the men and chop another. "So be it, then face the claws of the Golden Lioness." She continues her fight with the soldiers and leaves the leader. "You are an impressive subject of study. I guess we should found and capture you instead of the flying British flag." He said as he goes to punch her. Golden Lioness grabs the fist and breaks it. She then kicks the head soldier in the face. "Not in your life time." Golden Lioness said as the villain fell. She went to help Brian, but she realized that he got up on his own. "You have some skill there, madam. Thank you for the save." Brian said to her. "Don't worry about it." Golden Lioness said as she walked away.

Brian watched as she ran into the jungle, but remembered that he needed to see the Queen of Wakanda. He flew into the air and headed to the capital. When he reached his destination, he was met with Wakandan warriors and the queen herself. "Captain Britain, what brings you to Wakanda?" she said as her warriors prepared for battle. He shows his respect to her and then said. "I came to extend an invitation to join Avengers International. I'm of the mind that there should a Wakandian on this team. So I came to see you for that reason." She looks at him and then at her people. "Though I am thankful for the offer, but I must decline. My people need me. I may know of someone that could join you." Brian looks at her and said "Alright then, who do you have in mind?"

Meanwhile, at the Avengers Congress Building, Doreen was about to go into her when the alarm activated. "Sorry Doreen Green but there is a riot that has occurred in the city. You and the others are needed. I guess you don't get to rest up." D.E.C.K.E.R. said as Doreen Green turned around. "Thanks D.E.C.K.E.R." She springs into action with the others. When they walked out the door, they see people trying to kill each other and cars smashed into buildings. "How did this happen?" Doreen said as she pulled someone away. Jack noticed that there was someone watching the chaos.

Next time: Captain Britain brings a new member to the team as the others relax.


End file.
